Dance of the Late Winter Night Diamond
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: After living with Ciel for a few weeks, Doll and Sebastian both notice how recently-wracked by nightmares Ciel is. To get his mind off things, Doll agrees to perform another dance reminiscent of their time in the tavern. Meanwhile Sebastian makes future plans for them. Sequel to Dance of the Desert Rose. CielxDoll, rated for a sexual scene.


**Author's Note: My friend suggested I write a sequel to the first fanfic so of course I had to oblige! We're thinking of making this into a multi-chaptered thing. **

####

Doll had gotten used to having full nights of sleep, waking up early in the morning. She wasn't normally woken up in the middle of the night like she had in her previous life. So when she was suddenly woken up in the middle of this particular night, the remnants of a late night's snowfall still visible on the windows, she immediately shot up in surprise, looking around the room.

"Doll," Sebastian's voice reached her in the darkness, and she relaxed slightly. Whatever he had woken her up for, it wasn't going to be anything bad, like it had those other nights she had gotten woken up at the circus.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, still feeling a bit sleepy. Her blanket had gotten messed up from her jolt and was currently bunched up in her lap, revealing her bare, average-sized breasts.

"I am very sorry for disturbing the rest of a lady, but the Young Master is unable to sleep tonight. He seems to be wracked with nightmares. I tried to soothe him myself, but I have been unsuccessful. I was hoping that perhaps you might give it a try," Sebastian explained to her in a low voice, politely not taking notice of her current nude status. Doll nodded slightly.

"Wait, why exactly do I gotta do it? I mean, I guess I ain't opposed to stuff like that, but I guess I wanna know...why me?" She questioned.

"I just thought you might be able to calm him down with a certain talent of yours. Relax him and get his mind off of things," Sebastian didn't falter, nor did he mince words. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what he was referring to.

"Ah, _that_. Well, I guess if I gotta. Good thing I still practice here and there, I ain't outta practice yet!" She picked up her thick red blanket and gently wrapped it around her nude form, feeling cold as she climbed out of bed. "Give me a moment to put on my outfit,"

"I will go inform him that you are on your way," Sebastian nodded, leaving Doll alone in her room. She wasted no time getting ready, glad that Sebastian had already provided everything she needed for her in her room. Namely, the outfit she needed; the same purple outfit she wore when she originally did performances at the tavern near the circus.

She slipped the purple bikini on, also taking care to put on the jewelry along with all of the veils. After all, she wanted Ciel to have the whole experience and not just some cheap imitation. After getting dressed, she pulled the blanket off of her bed and carefully wrapped herself up in it to hide her costume, then she headed down to Ciel's room, finding Sebastian standing near the doorway.

"Are ya that worried about him?" She asked, a bit suspicious. Sebastian just gave her an amused smile.

"I almost forgot to ask you a question. Would it be alright if afterwards, I left him in your care? Can I trust you with that?" He asked her, and despite Doll being startled, she quickly nodded.

"Of course! Leave all o' that to me!" She pointed to herself proudly.

"I also made him some tea to help him relax some more. so if he seems to be a bit...drowsy, then that is why. I just didn't want you to be alarmed," Sebastian quickly added as he nodded and slowly pulled open the door to Ciel's room, ushering her inside. "I also already informed him you were coming," He told her before shutting the door, leaving her in the dimly-lit room.

"D-Doll?" Ciel's surprised voice reached her in the darkness, and she turned the lamp on a bit brighter before walking over to the foot of his bed, her hands on her hips.

"Aye, it is me! You knew I was comin', didja ya not?" She asked, and Ciel nodded.

"I'm just...surprised." He admitted quietly. He was sitting up in his bed, the blankets all wrapped around his form. "Sebastian already told me what you had in mind for me...so just go on ahead and get it over with,"

"Of course!" Doll grinned, posing slightly. She dropped the blanket and let it fall to her feet, kicking it away slightly so it wouldn't be in her way. Ciel found himself blushing as he took in her costumed form. They had no music or other props, just Doll in her outfit, but somehow she got the feeling that Ciel wouldn't mind very much. After all, this wasn't meant to be anything more than just a distraction to soothe his mind from all of the nightmares he had been having recently.

"I'm sorry there's no music. I know normally you'd do this to a full orchestration and everything," Ciel hastily apologized, making her giggle a bit.

"That's fine, that ain't the kind o' dance I'm doin' tonight! Tonight's dance will be slow and sensual. The perfect thing to soothe ya to sleep and help ya forget your nightmares!" She reassured him, doing another pose. "It's still winter, yeah? So I'd like to call this dance...Dance of the Late Winter Night Diamond!"

After a few more silent seconds of mental preparation, Doll begun her dance, bending over and slowly running her hands up her legs as she shook her hips really slowly, making the beads on her waist jingle. She then slowly raised herself off and continued to shake her hips, gyrating rapidly and spinning around.

Even though there was no music, she still danced with grace and tact; it seemed as if her toes never once touched the ground. Really, Ciel was paying attention and he couldn't tell at all if she touched the floor once during her dance. She danced slowly, just like when she danced for him all those weeks ago in the tavern, performing privately just for him.

Doll continued her dance, stretching her arms out and spinning around again, making her breasts bounce. She bent over again and wiggled her butt slightly in the air before jumping away gracefully. She put her hands out in front of her and started to dance even slower; her breasts bounced again as she slowed the motion of her hips. She folded her hands in front of her as she bowed her head, indicating her dance was over.

Ciel gave her a small round of applause mainly out of politeness. Not to say he hadn't enjoyed the performance, as he had, but that night, he had other issues on his mind. Other issues that were starting to creep back into his mind; he shivered involuntarily. The room somehow seemed colder.

"Well? Didja like my dance?" Doll asked cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to his current thoughts as she sat on the end of his bed. Ciel blushed a bit when the bed bounced lightly.

"Y-Yes...though it was pretty similar to the last time," Ciel cleared his throat slightly, sitting up straighter in bed and staring her down. She giggled.

"I know! I did that just fo' ya, 'cuz I knew ya liked that!" She beamed, inching a bit closer over to him. "Speakin' o' which...how have you been lately? Sebastian told me you have been havin' some pretty bad nightmares, he did! So...are ya actually okay?"

"No..." Ciel finally admitted quietly. "Of course they're just my nightmares and are none of your concern, but...they've become more frequent lately. I have no clue as to why. You...coming in like this has helped though.." He winced a bit as Doll moved closer to him.

"Thank ya kindly! I'm happy to be o' service!" She grinned, moving even closer to him on the bed. "Are ya okay? Truly okay?" She asked, gently running her hand down his face; it felt warm.

"Of course I'm fine!" He quickly slapped her hand away.

Doll found herself smiling a bit. It seemed that tea Sebastian had given him earlier...was laced with something extra.

"If ya'd like...I could give ya the bonus act that often comes with my dances..." She teased, smirking at him. "Ya seem all good and ready for it already!"

Without saying another word, Doll inched even closer to him, slowly getting on her knees and making the bed bounce gently again as she pulled the blankets away from Ciel, revealing his clothed figure. His pajamas were simple and white, just as she had anticipated, but she wasn't here to stare at his clothing. Rather the opposite.

"Ya like me like this, huh?" She couldn't help but to tease as she ran a hand down the remainder of Ciel's body, stopping at his crotch. She gave it a gentle squeeze, grinning when Ciel bit back a moan and she felt the semi-hardness of the area.

"J-Just do it and get it over with. The sooner I can get back to bed, the better," Ciel huffed in response.

"It'll make ya feel right good after your nightmares!" Doll promised eagerly, needing no other invitation as she finally closed the distance between them fully, giving him a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. She kissed him deeply for a bit before he finally returned the action, taking his hands and tightening them around Doll's wrists. She gasped a bit at the sudden touch, pulling away from him. "Ciel..."

Ciel himself remained silent, giving her another kiss and running his hands down her body, taking her large hips in his grip particularly. They had gotten a lot bigger since she had moved in; probably from her better diet. Or had they always been that big and he was only now noticing? He had no real way of knowing, so he simply shook his head and allowed Doll to continue kissing him, a gentle hand running down his cheeks and caressing one.

Finally, she pulled away for real as she lowered her gaze and gently unbuttoned Ciel's top, her fingers masterfully unhooking each of the large buttons on the silken shirt. If Ciel had any qualms about the process, he didn't voice them and continued to let Doll do her thing as she slipped the top off and tossed it beside them on the floor. She then made quick work of his lower region as she slipped down his pajama pants and let the manhood flop out. She sat up in bed and squeezed it inbetween her breasts, gently licking the tip of it. She squeezed her breasts slightly and bounced them up and down as she continued licking, mirroring what she did for him in that small tavern room all that time ago. The jewels and beads on her top sparkled and chimed softly in rhythm to her motions.

Ciel rolled his eyes slightly at her, but she had had enough experience to know he was starting to get into it; the spiked tea was likely helping in that area. As well as her current attire...

She continued licking the tip, giving a few special, slow licks to his slit which made him practically whimper in pleasure before she let go of her breasts and straightened. Without saying anything else, she slipped off her bikini bottom and lowered Ciel onto the bed gently, getting on top of him and quickly lowering herself onto his member. The entire length managed to fill her up, but she still let out a soft gasp of surprise.

Ciel bit back another moan as she started to gyrate her hips slightly on his member; she bounced her breasts with her hands as she grinned at him.

"This is the best part!" She exclaimed as she sped up her motions, blushing a bit. Ciel moaned a bit, finally reaching up with his hands and tightly gripping on her wrists. She gasped in surprise as she sped up some more, making the bed wobble and bounce around from the roughness of their lovemaking.

During the session, he kept his focus on Doll's body. No, he wasn't just imagining that her hips had gotten bigger-they truly had, along with her breasts. He wasn't sure how much bigger they had gotten, since he wasn't an expert on things like that, but it was clear she had gotten a much fuller figure since she had moved in. Her breasts and hips and even waist had all gotten fuller from her better diet. Maybe he really had made the right choice in taking her in, after all.

Doll found it strange how Ciel hadn't reached any sort of climax yet when before he had reached two of them. She chuckled a bit to herself, thinking that perhaps he was just pent-up at the time and after they had met, he was starting to become more open about exploring such things. She could only hope.

"Mmmm..." Ciel mumbled out, and Doll took that as a warning, if the sudden pressure in his manhood was any indication. She smiled at him and held his hands as she continued to gyrate around on him, feeling her own climax coming. At the moment though, he seemed to be distracted by something else, so she kept that thought to herself.

"A-Ah..!" She found herself gasping in surprise as he suddenly cummed into her, filling her with his warm seed. It was more than she could bare, so a few seconds later her own climax erupted forth, soaking his manhood in her juices. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, sliding off of Ciel and pulling the rest of her costume off, folding it up neatly and placing it on the nightstand before she crawled back into the bed next to Ciel.

"Mm..." Ciel had seemed to have fallen asleep again, breathing softly. Doll chuckled a bit as she scooted even closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, knowing he would likely sleep easier with a warm body close to him, embracing him. She closed her own eyes, feeling exhausted.

#####

A few hours later, Doll found herself waking up and rubbing her eyes, quickly glancing around the dark room to get her eyes readjusted. Strange, she didn't remember it being so dark earlier before they went to bed...perhaps Sebastian just took out the candles. No need for her to overthink every little thing.

She sat up in bed and pulled the blankets closer to her figure, starting to feel chilly in the room. After she felt her eyes had adjusted enough, she glanced back down at Ciel, smiling a bit. He was still fast asleep beside her, the eyepatch still being worn because of course it was. She involuntarily shivered at some memory as she focused on the eyepatch. She remembered how she often wondered what was under there back when they had first met.

Now she found herself wishing she hadn't ever found out.

Doll took her hand and gently ran it along Ciel's body, enjoying how warm he was. She hoped he was having pleasant and sweet dreams now. Taking the eyepatch out of the equation, he was still really cute. _Very_ cute, in fact...was it any wonder why she had fallen for him in the first place? He was not only cute, but clumsy yet determined to learn. Back then she had also admired how well-learnt he appeared to be as well.

Why had he decided to save her, though? She had done bad things, really bad things, she wasn't about to deny that. And yet, at the last second, he saw something in her and saved her. Was it just a means to an end? Some sort of debt to be repaid? Or, perhaps, he had felt some sort of feelings for her too? Possibly romantic? Or was she just being naive to even entertain such a thought?

She sighed to herself as she gently brushed some stray hair out of Ciel's face. He looked the cutest while he was asleep.

Without much of a second thought, Doll leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips, giggling softly as she laid herself back down, pressing her naked body against Ciel's own naked one. Of course he was still naked, when did he have the chance to redress himself? She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her again, falling back asleep easily. The only reaction Ciel had to any of that was a slight change in his breathing.

#######

As Doll had fallen asleep again and Ciel had remained asleep, another being in the mansion had woken up from their 'slumber', currently being the only existence in the place that was awake. Though to call it a slumber in terms of human definitions would've been inaccurate, as demons never slept. Or, at the very least, only if they were ordered to or needed to appear more 'human'. The actual process of sleep did very little for a demon's well-being and they never dreamed, so what was the point? Normally, if they tried to sleep, they instead entered a trance-like state where they could keep tabs on whatever they wanted to watch. It was an easy way to keep an eye on any servants and contracts that they had.

The being in question was Sebastian, who smiled slightly to himself as he finished his 'slumber', sitting at his desk. When he entered his own, he usually kept an eye on Ciel to make sure he was still following the terms of the contract, but recently he had been keeping a close eye on Doll. He had been keeping a watchful eye on her ever since she had arrived; not out of any personal care or love, but because he had sensed a certain change about her.

At first, he had figured she was just another pawn that his master was using, an emotion that he himself was all-too-familiar with, naturally, but after observing her some more, he had begun to realize Doll not only believed she was more, but also could be used for far more-by himself, of course.

And that was exactly what he planned on doing. At first, he had been concerned about Ciel's growing attachment to her, but now, he realized that might not be a bad thing after all. He mused these thoughts to himself as he formed a small red orb in his hand, staring into it.

In the orb was an image of Doll, sleeping peacefully beside Ciel as she drooled a bit.

Yes, this would all work out quite nicely in his favour. He smiled a bit to himself as he continued watching her.

"If I couldn't prepare the finest icing for a delicious cake, then what kind of a butler would I be?" He mused.


End file.
